Because of the strong multidepartmental interest in diabetes at this Medical School, funds are requested to support: 1. Basic Biomedical Research Facilities in the following areas: a. Clinical Research; b. Radioimmunoassay; c. Morphology; d. Tissue Isolation and Culture; e. Mass Spectroscopy; f. Diagnostic testing. These core laboratories will make highly specialized research tools available to many investigators within the Medical School community. The availability of these tools will encourage new investigators to undertake research related to diabetes. 2. Multidisciplinary staffing of Model Patient Care Demonstration Units. These Units will be extensively used in the training of physicians and other health professionals. 3. An Educational Center which will develop and critically evaluate new teaching methods for patients and for health care personnel. 4. Establish a Community Partnership Program which will include a Registry of Health Care Professionals and a monthly Newsletter. In addition, seminars and short practical training programs for health professionals will be established. 5. Create a multidisciplinary Health Service Research Unit which will encourage and coordinate research in the areas of diabetic care delivery, analysis of costs and the effectiveness of diabetic educational programs.